Good Girls Don't
by SimonSeville27
Summary: When Alvin hears Brittany say something he can't believe, he must decide how far he's willing to go in their relationship. Based on the song "Good Girls Don't". Alvittany!


**A/N: Just a quick one-shot I wrote for a contest on deviantART. It's based on the song "Good Girls Don't" which was on the Chipmunks' Chipmunk Punk Album. If you haven't heard the song, listen to it first. I have it on my YouTube channel (my name there is simonseville27).**

**Please leave a review! Thanks!**

"Where did I put those…" Simon paced around the bedroom stuffing things into his backpack. "I can't find them anywhere."

"Simon will you keep it down… I have my own problems to worry about…"

"What's wrong?"

Alvin tapped his pen against the desk. He couldn't talk to Simon about this, but he needed to tell someone. "It's… it's nothing Si… just forget it…"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

Simon continued to search the bedroom. "Alvin? Have you seen my protection anywhere?"

Alvin started to cough. "Your what?"

"The latex-free ones … Jeanette has sensitive skin… I need them for when we get dirty with that experiment we're working on... I bet Theodore used them with Eleanor again…"

"Theodore… and… Eleanor? You mean?"

"No, wait, here they are… right under my bed… I forgot I put them there…"

Alvin was stunned. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Si… as long as we're… you know… talking about… this… there's something I need to ask you about…"

"Sure, Alvin. Can you see if you can get to this box?"

Alvin walked to his brother's bed and reached towards the center, feeling a cardboard box. "It's just… I want to take it to the next level with Brittany. I know we're young, but I think we're old enough to have…" Alvin stopped. "Gloves?"

"Yeah? For the potting soil experiment we've been working on. I'm not going to go there and get my hands all dirty like I did the last time. What did you think I was looking… oh God Alvin, you didn't think we? And Theodore and Eleanor?" Simon dropped on the floor, laughing hysterically. "You thought we were… "

"Shut it, Simon."

"I was talking about them cooking! We're teenagers… we're not ready to…" Simon stopped laughing and thought about what his brother had said earlier. "Alvin? Are you thinking of… you know… with Brittany?"

"I dunno. Maybe."

"Have you talked to her?"

"Yeah… well… not exactly…"

"It's a yes or no question, Alvin…"

"Well it's not a yes or no answer… I mean… we haven't really talked about it, but…"

"But what?"

"Well… she said something… at least I think she did… I think she wants to do it…"

"What'd she say?"

* * *

_-One Week Earlier-_

* * *

_I was at school. I was in… well… I was in a room next to the room Brittany was in. I heard her talking to Eleanor._

"_You're not a slut, Brittany. I don't know why you want to go through with this."_

"_Hey just cause good girls don't do it, doesn't I don't. Besides, Alvin will like it."_

"_Ugh… Britt just because it makes Alvin happy doesn't mean you have to do it… there's still time to turn back."_

"_Just hand me my bag, okay? I'll be fine."_

_I heard her walking outside. I went out to meet her._

_I opened the door and she was coming out at the same time. "Hey, Britt."_

"_Alvin! I was just coming to find you… I wanted to talk to you!"_

_She wrapped her arms around me and I squeezed her. I just didn't want to let go. That's when I heard her whisper it again to Eleanor before she walked off. "Good girls don't, but I do." At least I think that's what she said… I don't know, Si…_

* * *

"I think you need to talk to her, Alvin. Really talk to her."

Alvin shook his head. "I guess. Maybe tom…"

"Now, Alvin. I'm going over to their house to work with Jeanette. Why don't you come?"

"I think I'll just call her."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Okay." Simon started to walk out of the room. "Alvin?"

"Yeah?"

"Be safe, okay?"

"You don't have to worry about me, Si. I'll be fine."

"It's just…"

"What?"

"You're not the only guy she's dated, Alvin, and…"

"And what?"

"Well… Jeanette mentioned once…it's just that… I mean…"

"What is it?"

Simon sighed and turned around. "I've seen her with a lot of guys at Jeanette's house when you weren't dating... I don't know what they're doing, but…" Simon walked towards his brother, "Jeanette's mentioned that she's pretty fast with guys."

Alvin didn't respond. A smile slowly crept up the side of his face that he couldn't hide from his brother.

"Alvin? Doesn't that concern you?"

"Why should it?"

"I said that Brittany is fast…"

"So?"

"So? Did you just say, 'so'?"

"All that means is we're on the same page."

Simon rolled his eyes and walked out of the room mumbling under his breath, "You try and have a mature conversation with someone in this house, what do you get? 'So?' Last time I try and help these people… he can just go and sleep with every person on the block for all I care…" He continued to mumble as he walked toward the door of the house and slammed it shut.

Alvin turned around. He had a job to do… he had to call Brittany.

"Hello?"

"Hey Britt! It's Alvin."

"Alvie! I was just going to call you. What's up?"

"I wanted to talk about…" Alvin paused for a second.

"About what?"

"Wasn't that pop quiz today stupid?"

"Oh. That's what you wanted to talk about."

"Well, yeah. You know how I love to bitch about school."

"You want to come over? Jeanette went with Simon to the park for some experiment with dirt and Eleanor's out too. And Miss Miller is gone. She shouldn't be back until after midnight… some poker game or something…. Alvin? You there?"

"Uh… yeah…" Alvin couldn't believe what he just heard. She was practically inviting him over for it!

"So you want to come over?"

"Sure!"

"Cool! I'll see you in a little bit!"

"Okay. Bye, Britt."

"Bye, Alvie."

Alvin shot up from the chair. He had to get ready. He flung off his pajamas and pulled open a drawer. He tossed on a shirt, pulled on his red cap, and headed for the door. Just as he was about to leave he remembered something. "Protection…" he mumbled to himself, " I bet Dave…" he shuttered "I don't want to know if Dave has any… I'll stop at the store…"

Alvin ran into the store, bought the goods, and ran towards the Chipettes' house. A few minutes later, he got to the door. He caught his breath and knocked.

"Alvin! Took you long enough."

"Hey, Britt. So you wanted me to come over?"

"Yeah… I mean, I thought it would be nice…"

"Yeah… it is…"

"What's in the bag?"

"The bag?" Alvin's hands shook. He forgot about the bag. "It's just… umm…"

"Is it a gift?"

"Sorta. Uh… no… no… it's for later…"

"Let me see."

"No, Britt."

Brittany walked towards Alvin and reached for his hand. He held it up in the air out of reach. "Alvin, let me see what's in the bag!"

"No, Britt. Just stop!"

Brittany finally could reach the bottom of the bag and tore it open. She started to laugh as she bent down towards the box. "When are you going to realize you can't hide… condoms?"

"Oh come on, Britt, we both know why I'm here."

Alvin fell to the floor. It didn't take him long to realize what, or who, had put him there. "We both know why you're here? Enlighten me… sweetie…"

"I heard what you said to Eleanor. About you doing what good girls don't…"

Alvin fell to the floor again. "That was about my dress you moron. Which, by the way, you never said anything about. Do you know how hard it was to get that past Miss Miller? And it was all to make you happy. I thought you'd like to see me in something a little lower cut, but I didn't even get a word. I just got drool on the sleeve and… and… a wrinkle where you grabbed my butt." Brittany fell to her chair in tears.

"Britt… I'm sorry… if it makes you feel better, I did think you looked hot."

"It's too late now. Just get out."

"But, Britt… you're all I think about… you're all I dream about… I don't want to break up just because I heard you wrong… and for the record… I don't think those clothes made you look like a slut…"

"Alvin?"

"What?"

"I thought you were talking about when I whispered that to Eleanor when we were hugging… but Eleanor said that to me before…"

"So?"

"Alvin… what were you doing listening to the girl's bathroom?"

"I… um…"

"Alvin?" Brittany started to laugh, "Do you frequently listen to people in the girl's bathroom?"

"Well I saw you go in… and the men's bathroom is next to it, and I…"

Brittany stood up "You were spying on us?"

Alvin fell to the ground a third time.

"Get out… now!"

"I…"

"Now…"

Alvin walked towards the door.

"And here… take your stupid condoms with you!" She threw the box at his head.

As he started to open the door, he heard a voice.

"Wait."

"Britt, whatever you have to say, just forget it. I'm just going to go…"

"Alvie… I changed my mind… I don't want you to go…"

"Brittany, I…" He stopped mid-sentence. "Brittany? I know I took a few blows to the head since I came, but I… are you… Britt? Where is your skirt?"

"Alvin… when I told Eleanor I do what good girls don't, I was talking about clothes. But that's not what I meant when I told you to come over while Ms. Miller was out."

"You mean…"

"Yeah, Alvin." Brittany said with a smile.

Alvin walked over towards her as they headed towards the bedroom. "I heard you were fast, Britt, but this is ridiculous."

Brittany laughed, "Who told you that?"

"Well Simon was saying…"

"Your brother told you I'm fast?"

"Well yeah… Jeanette told him…"

Brittany stopped, "My sister told your brother than your girlfriend is fast?"

"Well it's not like Simon didn't know… he saw you with all of those other guys…"

"What other guys?"

The door shut behind them. "Not my head again!" Alvin shouted.

A while later the two stared at the ceiling of her bedroom.

"Britt."

"Yeah, Alvin?"

"We should hang out at your house more often."


End file.
